


Relieving Themselves in the Woods

by nefarious_irusu



Series: Omovember on Ice 2018 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, M/M, Omorashi, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu





	Relieving Themselves in the Woods

“Viiiiiiiktorrrrr… are we home yet?”

Viktor sighed for the fourth time since getting in the car, shaking his head without sparing a glance in Yuuri's direction.

“No, love,” he murmured calmly. “You've asked me three times, already. We won't be home for a little bit.”

Yuuri whined, leaning forward in his seat and resting his head on the dashboard. “But, Vitya-"

“Lean back, darling.” Viktor reached out and eased his intoxicated lover back against his seat. “That's dangerous.”

Yuuri whined again, and this time, Viktor noticed how he wiggled in his seat. “But, I wish we were home,” he pouted.

Viktor reached over and ruffled Yuuri's hair, assuring him, “you can wait, Yuuri.”

Yuuri groaned, rocking in his seat openly now that Viktor had voiced his need. “I've been waiting since we left!”

Viktor sighed. _Drunk Yuuri_ had absolutely no hint of shyness or a filter. While _Sober Yuuri_ would have tried to hold it until the last second, embarrassed to admit his problem, Yuuri was in no state to hide his predicament. “You can hold it, love. It’s late and there isn’t anywhere open to stop.”

Yuuri pouted, but nodded as he rocked back and forth. “Okay,” he mumbled, surprisingly complacent.

Viktor thought that had been the end of the conversation. However, after just another few minutes, Yuuri bent forward in his seat with a loud gasp, his hand flying to the front of his pants. “V-Viktor!”

“Yuuri, are you-”

“I need to go. _Now_.”

Viktor frantically glanced around them for anywhere they could stop, but they were on a dark, country road. “Yuuri, we’re surrounded by nothing but trees and-”

“Please pull over,” Yuuri whined, breathing heavily.

Viktor obeyes wordlessly, steering over to the shoulder and putting the car in park. _Sober Yuuri_ would never dream of pissing on the side of the road- he would wet himself long before he would even entertain the thought. Viktor watched in shock as Yuuri fumbled with his seatbelt and the door handle, stumbling from the car and into the woods. With the car door left ajar behind him, Viktor felt his face growing hot.

He could hear _everything_. Yuuri only made it a few feet into the woods before he scrambled with his pants, and not seconds later, his stream was hitting the grass. That wasn’t what caused Viktor to blush, though. The blush was caused by the loud moan that Yuuri expelled, heady on the relief. Viktor kept both hands on the wheel and tried not to look out the door as Yuuri released a waterfall, moaning the whole time.

Viktor cleared his throat when the stream tapered off into a pattering, and Yuuri hurried back into the car. “Better?” He asked as Yuuri buckled up.

“Much,” Yuuri sighed, not the least bit embarrassed.

“Good, love.”


End file.
